creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lion
Die Vorgeschichte Er schreit schon wieder meinen Namen. Wenn ich jetzt runter gehe, hat er vielleicht Gnade mit mir. Aber nein, warum sollte er? Es wird in jedem Fall grausam sein. Mit Glück habe ich noch 30 Sekunden, bis er vor meiner Tür steht. Klar könnte ich sie abschließen, aber selbst diese kleine Barriere würde ihn in seiner Überzeugung nicht aufhalten. Er ist davon überzeugt mich heilen zu müssen. Mit heiligen Ritualen will er mir die bösen Dämonen austreiben. Wie er darauf kommt, dass ich vom Teufel besessen bin, weiß ich nicht. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass mich die Rituale irg endwann umbringen werden. Er kommt zur Tür herein und schreit mich an. Ohne zu zögern wirft er mich auf den Boden und schnürt meine Hände mit einem Gürtel zusammen. Ich schreie vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung, aber er hört nicht auf, er wird niemals aufhören. So verschnürt wie ich bin, habe ich keine Chance mich zu bewegen, oder gar zu wehren. Jetzt hat er die Macht über mich und das ist ihm durchaus bewusst. Der Klang eines Messers, dass aus seiner Scheide gezogen wird, lässt mich zusammenzucken. Während er Beschwörungsformeln aufsagt, ritzt er mir mit dem Messer Zeichen in den Rücken. Ich heule vor Schmerz, aber er beendet es nicht, nicht bevor ich zusammenbreche. Lange wird es wohl nicht mehr dauern, es tanzen bereits Punkte vor meinen Augen. Meine Lieder werden schwer und ein bleierner Druck legt sich auf meinen Körper. Erleichtert die Qualen nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen lasse ich mich fallen... Es ist dunkel. Wahrscheinlich ist es schon spät in der Nacht. Er hat mich einfach hier liegen lassen. Das Messer hat er natürlich mitgenommen. Er ist der Meinung, ich würde mich selbst umbringen, oder sonst was damit anstellen. Aber ich könnte das niemals tun. Jetzt leide ich schon so lange für sie, ich darf nicht aufgeben. Auf dem Weg zu einem Bett rutsche ich fast auf meinem eigenen Blut aus. Ich taste unter mein Kopfkissen und ziehe ein Foto darunter hervor. Auf dem Foto ist Sarah. Sie ist der einzige Grund, warum ich jeden Tag darum kämpfe weiter zu leben. Vor 3 Jahren kam sie neu an meine Schule. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schül ern hat sie mich nicht wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt. Trotz meines Aussehens war sie immer freundlich zu mir. Ich glaube sie mochte mich sogar. Ich mag sie jedenfalls sehr. An dem Tag, an dem mein Vater mir den Kontakt zu ihr verbot und mich sogar von der Schule abmeldete, brach eine Welt für mich zusammen. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen und tropfen auf das Bild. Ich lege es wieder unter das Kissen, damit es wegen der Tränen nicht verschwimmt. Irgendwann werde ich sie wiedersehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde ihr Lächeln sehen, ihre blonden Haare und die süßen Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase. Sie hasst sie, aber ich finde, sie machen sie perfekt. Im Gegensatz zu mir sieht sie so klein und unschuldig aus. Sie hat keine eingeritzten Symbole, nur eine kleine Narbe auf dem Handrücken. Wie diese entstanden ist, hat sie mir nicht erzählt. Ich werde sie danach fragen, wenn ich sie sehe. Bevor ich mich ins Bett lege, wasche ich meinen Rücken ab und verbinde meine Wunden. Sie schmerzen, als ich mich hinlege. Ich winde mich unter den Schmerzen und schlafe wohl irgendwann vor Erschöpfung ein. Sie rennt auf mich zu. Ihre Haare wehen im Wind um ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Ich kann die Freude in ihren Augen sehen. Als ich meine Hände nach ihr ausstrecke, erhöht sie ihre Geschwindigkeit und breitet die Arme aus. Es bilden sich kleine Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn. 1 Meter vor mir bleibt sie plötzlich stehen. Sie sagt etwas, aber ich kann sie nicht hören. Ich rufe nach ihr und versuche gleichzeitig an ihren Lippen zu erkennen, was sie sagt. Aus irgendeinem Grund, wird sie panisch. Ihre Augen weiten sich und die Freude, die sich eben noch in ihnen spiegelte, wird von Angst abgelöst. Sie verzieht ihr Gesicht, als ob sie starke Schmerzen ertragen müsste. Kraftlos sinkt sie auf dem Boden zusammen. Als ich den Grund dafür entdecke, muss ich mich fast übergeben. Ein Messer steckt in ihrem Rücken und hinter ihr steht eine in weiß gekleidete Gestalt. Die unsichtbare Mauer hindert mich daran, zu ihnen zu rennen, oder zu hören, was ihr Mörder sagt. Aber ich muss sein Lachen nicht hören, um zu wissen wie grausam es klingt. Schweißgebadet wache ich auf. Es war nur ein Traum, zumindest versuche ich mir da s einzureden. Das ungute Gefühl verschwindet aber nicht, sondern wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker. Kann sie wirklich tot sein? Und warum habe ich das geträumt? Das Knurren meines Magens reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Langsam und leise schleiche ich mich in die Küche. Es ist noch Nacht, daher schalte ich das Licht an. Mein Blick schweift über den Tisch und bleibt an der daraufliegenden Tageszeitung hängen. Mir stockt der Atem, als ich sehe, was auf der Titelseite steht. Mädchen tot im Park gefunden. Gestern Abend wurde Die 16jährige Sarah M. im Park aufgefunden. Ein Messer steckte in ihrem Rücken. Nähere Angaben, eventuelle Hinweise auf den Täter und die Einschätzung von Hauptkommissar Petersen auf Seite 6. Ich muss die Zeitung nicht aufschlagen, um zu wissen wer der Täter ist. Auch muss ich nicht l thumb|240px ange überlegen, um den Entschluss zu fassen Sarah zu rächen. Ich renne ins Bad, mitlerweile ist es mir egal ob mein Vater mich hört. Nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir zugeknallt habe, ziehe ich mir meinen schwarzen Hoodie, dunkle Röhrenjeans und schwarze Chucks an. Mit schwarzer Schminke, werde ich zum perfekten Gegenteil ihres Killers. Als ich fertig bin, nehme ich mir meine Tasche und packe das Bild von Sarah und 3 lange Messer aus der Küche ein. Ich betrete die Straße. Die Nacht ist mondlos und nur wenige Sterne leuchten am Himmel. Die perfekte Zeit, um auf die Jagd zu gehen. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod